Moving heavy objects over relatively short distances may sometimes be necessary, but it is almost always difficult. As a consequence, several devices have been developed for the specific purpose of transporting particularly heavy objects over short distances (e.g. hand trucks and dollies). Still, it is often the case that a heavy object must be manhandled into position onto and off the transport device.
The most problematic aspect for the task of preparing a heavy object for short distance transport is the need to properly position it on the transport device. Invariably, this requires somehow lifting and positioning the object into a secure and stable orientation on the transport device. The difficulty in doing this, however, is easily aggravated when the weight of the object is substantial. Indeed, without mechanical assistance, the lifting and positioning of a heavy object may require the employment of several individuals.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a motorized apparatus for mechanically lifting and tilting an elongated cylindrical-shaped tank (e.g. a water heater) into position on the apparatus for short distance transport. Another object of the present invention is to provide a motorized apparatus for moving an elongated cylindrical-shaped tank, wherein the apparatus can be mechanically adjusted to conform it for engagement with differently sized tanks to ensure a secure and stabilized transport of a particular tank. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a motorized apparatus for mechanically lifting and tilting an elongated cylindrical-shaped tank into position on the apparatus for short distance transport, wherein the apparatus is easy to use, is relatively simple to manufacture, and is comparatively cost effective.